


It's a Spring Break-up, Baby, bye bye

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake Dating that leads to Real Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “So, I guess we’re going to have to act like we’re dating whenever they call now, though, right?” Jordan asked.“Probably,” John agreed.“That’s not too bad. You make me breakfast every morning. You’re pretty fun to hang around too,” Jordan said.“Back at ya,” John replied. “Fake dating buddies?”“Fake dating buddies.” Jordan nodded.





	It's a Spring Break-up, Baby, bye bye

**Author's Note:**

> Completely made up!!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. I don’t own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters’ sexual identities. All knowledge of these people are from public information. All thoughts are my own.
> 
> (This was originally supposed to be longer and more thorough; however, after the events of July 1st, things kind of stopped, so I decided to end it.)

Jordan was a bit nervous- this was his first time being alone on his own for more than a few days (even on hockey road trips, there had always been an adult present). But, that’s what college was, right? Preparing you for your future and life on your own.

 

He opened the door to his dorm room. He was sharing it was some guy named John, but he wasn’t there yet, judging by the lack of decorations or stuff in the bedrooms and fridge.

 

Jordan claimed the first room he saw. He was just putting the last of his clothes in the closet when the door clicked close and someone yelled out, “Hello?”

 

Jordan didn’t scream (barely); he went out to the stairway and said, “Hello?”

 

“You must be Jordan. I’m John.”

 

“Hi,” Jordan shook John’s hand.  _ Of course I get the polite Canadian boy. _ Jordan thought.

 

They settled in, and Jordan found that he and John had quite a bit in common. They were both playing for the college’s hockey team.

 

One night after practice, as they were working on homework, John said, “Um, do you mind if I invite someone over?”

 

“No, that’s fine,” Jordan said. “Do I need to go somewhere else?”

 

“Nah, we’ll just be in my room,” John said. Jordan didn’t think much of it at the time, but when John walked out with mussed up hair, Jordan put two and two together.  _ Oh. _

 

Jordan pushed the thought out of his mind until about a week later when John’s mom called and asked how “that nice boy” was doing. John flushed and Jordan could tell John wasn’t quite sure how to say something to his mom, sho he came and sat by John. “Hey. How ya doin’ babe?” he said, loud enough so John’s mom could hear. John mouthed “thanks” and the continued with the conversation, like nothing had happened. Jordan ended up promising to come meet John’s parents over break/

 

When John hung up, he looked at Jordan. “Thanks. You didn’t have to do that.”

 

“No worries man. Besides, my mom’s gonna be calling in about 10 minutes anyway and will ask me the same question.”

 

“Let me know,” John said. “I’ll be here if you need me to be.”

 

“Thanks.” Jordan said. “I owe you.”

 

“Nah, consider it even. I owe you for doing that for me.”

 

“Ok,” Jordan said. When his mom called, John came in to Jordan’s room.

 

“Yes mom, I’m ok. Yeah, actually. I have. He’s right here. His name is John. Be nice.” He handed John the phone. “She wants to talk to you.”

 

“Hi Mrs. Eberle. Um, ma’am.” John flushed. “Yes I am. He’s a very nice boy. You raised him right. We’re actually just starting to figure things out- we just started dating a couple weeks ago. Yes ma’am, I will.” John handed Jordan back the phone. “I’ll see you in the dining hall in a few? I’m gonna go study.”

 

“Ok,” Jordan said. “Yes mom, I’m gonna study too. When I’m done talking to you. I love you too.” He hung up and went to the dining hall, where he knew John would be waiting.

 

“Sorry to spring her on you like that.” Jordan said.

 

“S’ok. I see how you became the person you are today.” John said. “She’s really nice.”

 

“So, I guess we’re going to have to act like we’re dating whenever they call now, though, right?” Jordan asked.

 

“Probably,” John agreed.

 

“That’s not too bad. You make me breakfast every morning. You’re pretty fun to hang around too,” Jordan said.

 

“Back at ya,” John replied. “Fake dating buddies?”

 

“Fake dating buddies.” Jordan nodded.

 

***

 

Jordan wasn’t sure when they had gone from “fake dating buddies” to “real dating” (he would venture to guess it after the night they stayed up until 3 AM talking, and John made him breakfast the next morning with bed head; John had teased Jordan all day long about it) but he wasn’t complaining. Especially when they were having some mind-blowing sex.

 

Which is why it came as a shock when John said he had gotten into graduate school in Toronto. Jordan hadn’t even heard him talking about Toronto as an option until a couple of months ago, and John had kept tight-lipped about the places he’d applied.

 

“What does this mean for us?” Jordan asked.

 

“I don’t know. Toronto and New York aren’t really that far away.”

 

“But we’re broke college kids. It’s not like we can see each other all the time. And texting just isn’t the same.”

 

“Well, what do you expect me to do? I already said yes. This was an opportunity I couldn’t pass up.”

 

“You could have talked to me first, so I wasn’t blindsided by this,” Jordan said. “But, you know what, maybe this is for the better anyway.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Please, you’ve been more focused on your schooling than me for the last few months.”

 

“That’s not true,” John said. “We’ve both been stressing out with finals and graduation.”

 

“When’s the last time we did a date night? Or actually had sex and not just slept together in the same bed?” Jordan asked.

 

“Um,” John said, thinking. Now that he thought about it, Jordan was right. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

 

“Me too,” Jordan said. “It was good while it lasted, eh?”

 

“Yeah,” John said. “But we can still be friends and stay in touch?”

 

“Yeah.”


End file.
